El Demonio en Casa
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Darien vivia tranquilamente en su espaciosa y tranquila casa ¿Que pasa cuando alguien invade su sagrado espacio?


**EL DEMONIO EN CASA (Ricardo Arjona)**

Me senté en el sofá, el único lugar de mi casa que sigue siendo mío, total y absolutamente mío, mientras que un rubio huracán pasa de un lado a otro, moviéndose a un paso ligero, murmurando cosas que no son, mientras que yo paso mi mano por mi frente preguntándome como fue que empezó todo esto...

**No se que historia te invente  
para que te quedaras a dormir aquí**

Oh claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidar, lo exagerada que fue por un resfriado, pero a la vez yo también me aproveche, recuerdo… (Tos seca) –Por Dios Darien, no te has cuidado bien este resfriado- la maravillosa vista que me proporcionaba el escote pues me estaba provocando mas tos, obviamente soy hombre, el calor se me agolpo en ciertas zonas las cuales tenia por ley que mantenerlas frías y eso provocaba que mi garganta se secara y la caótica tos se hiciera presente, aunque Serena y yo ya habíamos, bueno pues entrado en ese terreno, ya era una estudiante de universidad mientras que yo, un doctor que se contagio de gripa –Estoy bien amor- mi voz sonó demasiado ronca, en eso ella llevo su mano a mi frente, la sentí fría –Tienes fiebre definitivo me quedare esta noche - -Pero tus padres- -Ya soy mayor de edad ¿no?- -Esta bien- siguió la tos, estaría ella aquí a mi lado durmiendo en la misma cama, eso pensé pero caí en el mas delirante de la fiebre.

**Lo cierto es que eso fue hace meses  
y no te veo ganas de querer salir.  
**

Si habían pasado ya mas de 5 meses que paso aquello, pero Serena aun se queda aquí, de primera era un par de noches, se iba casa y luego volvía por otras 3 noches, luego por una semana, después 2 así sucesivamente hasta que completo el mes, hasta que definitivo se quedo clavada acá, ¿como fue que se trajo todo? ¿En una maleta? Oh claro que no, fue toda una estrategia finamente planificada, según recuerdo…

**Poco a poco minaste el terreno  
olvidando cosas como el secador**

Desde que se quedo en casa, habían blusas, sweater, bragas, sujetadores jeans, entre otras cosas olvidados en algún lugar de la casa, un punto estratégicos, yo simplemente se los guardaba, para cuando viniese tal vez se lo llevara, lo sorprendente fue un día encontrar sobre mi sofá, aquel trozo de encaje de color negro, ¡Rayos! Tome el teléfono y llame a Serena, claro el deseo por ella había despertado por aquel diminuto trozo de tela.

Estaba entre mis brazos cuando, me di cuenta de la hora, que iba a hacer, se quedaría esta noche nuevamente, pero desde ese entonces ya no se mueve de aquí.

**Hasta que te adueñaste de todo  
incluso del control de mi televisor.  
**

Me preparaba para ver el futbol, seria el gran final de campeonato tenia algunas cervezas, cosas para comer, listo y dispuesto para ver lo que seria el evento del año, dos grandes equipos rivales se enfrentaban una vez mas, cuando de pronto, una canción hablando de amor, unas letras y una pareja besándose -¡Que rayos!- me sobre salte –Veré la teleserie- se sentó en el sofá, tan tranquilamente, tomo las cosas que había preparado y se dispuso a comer –Sere… amor hoy es la final del campeonato- -Hoy es el final de la teleserie también- -Si pero lo repetirán mañana- -El futbol lo repetirán en el noticiero- -Pero…- -Amor por favor- miraba al techo, por que no le hice caso a Andrew de tener dos televisores. Iba a usar el computador pero ahí estaba ella, escribiendo algo que ni siquiera me atrevía a averiguarlo, el baño ni hablar, desde que llego existe cada clase de crema, corporal, de manos, humectante ¿reafirmante? ¿¡Que rayos se iba a reafirmar si tiene todo bien puesto en su lugar? Entre tantas cosas, maquillaje, cremas para el cabello y todo eso femenino, estaba simplemente mi afeitadora y la loción, resignados en un rincón. Ni hablar de la habitación, del edredón negro era solo el recuerdo, por que encima de este habían detallitos en rosa, la mesa de noche ya no habían libros, si no revistas de moda y cosas del corazón, todo había cambiado.

**Hoy mi libertad bosteza  
pues la generala me prohibió salir  
es viernes y me quedo en casa  
porque su mamá hoy viene a cocinar  
**

Todavía recuerdo el supuesto trato que hicimos…. Tu sales con tus amigas cuando quieras y yo con mis amigos, pero ya no era así, comenzó a decir que me extrañaba, ¿Cómo me iba a extrañar si prácticamente vivíamos juntos?, pero en vez de discutir, simplemente acataba sus ordenes. Los viernes era un ritual que su madre viniera a vernos, casi siempre (por no decir siempre, a Serena no le gusta reconocer que ella no cocina) Ikuko entraba a ese lugar que era sagrado para mi hasta que su hija lo invadió sin piedad, pero eso es otro tema.

**Y desfila con su look de tubos  
al mas puro estilo de la vecindad  
**

Lo de la cocina no era del todo terrible, si no los martes de belleza, aun recuerdo el primer martes que llegue a casa, en vez de recibirme un ángel, simplemente abrió la puerta algo parecido a la Mascara, solo con cabello rubio y largo, con tubos por toda la cabeza, un bello y cuidado cuerpo femenino, una mascara de palta para evitar no sé que cosas en el rostro, algo extraño en sus labios, unas rodajas de pepino en los ojos -¿Serena?- -¿Hm?- -Nada amor… nada- dije entrando a la habitación, el cual parecía campo minado con varios accesorios para el cabello, suspire y retire todos de la cama, en eso llego a mi lado -¿Vienes cansadito amor?- -Si un poco, me estirare un ratito- -Esta bien, tomare un baño de burbujas... ¿vienes?- me dijo coqueta ¡Al Diablo con el cansancio!...

**Fue tan difícil que entrara  
y se ve imposible hacerla salir.  
**

Meses antes le había pedido a Serena que viniese a vivir conmigo, ahora me pregunto como le digo que pase algunos días con sus padres, me ahoga en demasía, pero aun así la sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas, y antes que piensen que soy un desconsiderado piensen ¿Cómo reaccionarían ustedes en mi lugar? Es decir viven solos toda la vida, con un esquema estructurado, un orden definido y de la noche a la mañana todo cambia, ya no están solo tus cosas, si no las de tu pareja que son el doble de las que tienes, tu orden se fue a la punta del cerro (por no decir en mi caso a la punta del Everest), que ya no tienes la libertad de antes, si no alguien que en casa esta haciendo sonar la suela de su zapato con los brazos cruzados y viendo la hora en el reloj (si es que no te esta esperando con un uslero en mano para salir corriendo detrás de ti para golpearte).

**El demonio en casa, empezó de oveja  
hoy pido permiso mientras limpio el piso  
para invitar un amigo**

-Serena, este sábado invitare a Andrew a casa- -¿Qué?- escuche que dijo –Lo que oíste invitare a Andrew solo te estoy avisando- -Pues no señor, yo me molesto mucho en limpiar todo para que este impecablemente limpio, ustedes luego dejan todo desordenado- -Pero… - -Si viene tendrás que ordenar todo tu- diciéndome la ultima palabra era un claro y preciso no. Recuerdo cuando recién llego, invitaba a los chicos a casa, era una muy buena anfitriona, cuando se iban siempre la ayude a limpiar, solo algunas veces que no la ayude por que me quede con algunas copas de mas, pero de todas maneras a la mañana siguiente, limpiaba todo lo demás, pero ahora todo era un no, ni pensar en querer invitar a alguien a casa, era como pedir permiso a la madre de uno, cuando te ponían esas exigentes normas para poder salir a jugar, pero con ella era algo que no se podía transar, se molestaba y no tomaba en cuenta mis pequeños detalles de reconciliación, hasta que levante la bandera blanca indicando que me rendí.

**El demonio en casa, maquina del sexo  
dice cuando se hace, dicta como se hace  
y a la hora que le convenga  
el demonio en casa no quiere salir.  
**

Venia cansado del turno, el mas extenuante, sobretodo si estas en urgencias, abrí la puerta de mi casa, todo estaba apagado ¿será que se fue donde sus padres? Antes de responderme ya la estaba extrañando, me arrepentía de desear por que se fuera, pero cuando llegue a la habitación ahí estaba ella, demasiado sexy, demasiado Serena, su cabello rubio se encontraba rizado cayendo por sus hombros, sus labios pintados con un rojo demasiado procovador, luego se arrodillo en la cama –Estaba esperándolo profesor- ¡Dios Santo! Me matara, su voz demasiado sexy e inocente, una mala combinación para mi cansancio -¿Me estaba esperando?- dije tragando saliva, ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo dándome la afirmación, luego se levanto, la falda era demasiado corta, vestida provocadoramente se acerco a mi… olvide el cansancio, de todo lo que vi solo tenerla entre mis brazos era mi mayor preocupación ahora.

Suspire, era maravillosa, fantástica, ¿Qué mas puedo decir? Ella se recostó a mi lado con una sonrisa traviesa, en su rostro -¿Estas cansado?- -No… ¿quieres segunda vuelta?- -Estoy cansada- diciéndome esto se dio media vuelta hacia la ventana -¿Segura?- me asome por sobre su hombro, estaba con los ojos cerrados durmiendo, solté un suspiro frustrante y me recosté en la cama, me preparaba para dormir, mis deseos por ella habían desaparecido para abrir paso al cansancio que había postergado cuando llegue, estaba en ello cuando sentí los húmedos besos de Serena en mi cuello, otra vez mande a la punta del Everest mi cansancio.

**Desde que empezaste con las dietas  
no se encuentra nada en el congelador  
tu llevas 6 kilos de mas  
y yo le he abierto 3 huecos al cinturón.  
**

Volviendo al punto de la cocina, ese era mi lugar sagrado, tenia de todo para comer, como también mis cervezas, pero desde que Serena llego poco a poco eso iba desapareciendo, abriendo paso a los productos Light, prometiendo que no tenían azúcar, de cervezas ni hablar, desaparecieron junto con los nachos y otras cosas, para aparecer algo llamado cerveza sin alcohol y galletas de salvado de trigo. En el baño apareció un aparato difícil de imaginar que lo tendría en ese espacio, una pesa, Serena planto el grito en el cielo cuando se subió a ella y vio que había subido de peso, mientras que yo, le hacia el quite a semejante aparato por que sabia que había adelgazado, la dieta resulto al revés, me asuste cuando volvió a decir que todo volvería a ser estricto… definitivo prefiero cenar afuera, por que si sigo así desapareceré de la faz de la tierra y ella seguirá con la loca idea de estar a dieta.

**Ya cambiaste el número de casa  
para que esas golfas nunca llamen más  
y me pusiste un celular  
y tus guardas la clave para mi buzón.  
**

-Serena…. Sere- -Dime amor- estaba en el patio, leyendo el periódico, algo me extraño "Avisos clasificados" -¿Qué haces?- -Busco trabajo- contesto de lo mas tranquila -¿Me ibas a decir algo?- -Resulta que te estado llamando a casa y me sale que el numero no existe- ella sin despegar los ojos del periódico me contesto –así es- -¿Qué?- reaccione –Estaba cansada Darien de recibir llamadas de aquellas mujeres que te buscaban "Darien amor te espero" ¡Que desilusión! pensé que me eras fiel- -Te soy fiel Serena- -Claro y aquella mujer ¿que era?- -Una paciente- -¿Una paciente que te llama amor? Mas encima te espera- -Serena es una mujer de 80 años, ¿acaso Serenity no te trata de amor? Ella también me llama así- -Mi abuela es caso aparte- -Es lo mismo, tienen la misma edad- me defendí –Ya bastante tengo con el celular, que lo revises cada vez que quieras por favor confía en mi- -Es que…- -Es que nada Serena, vivimos juntos bajo el mismo techo y sigues desconfiando- -Esta bien me iré entonces- se levanto de la silla, conté hasta 10 cuando ella se deshizo de la idea, siempre era igual –Por lo menos debiste haberme dicho para avisar- ella solo frunció el ceño y se fue adentro de la casa.

**El demonio se mudo a mi casa  
y no hay exorcismo que la haga salir  
ya coloco una foto de ella  
junto a su mamá en el recibidor.  
**

-Sere amor, esta tarde vendrán algunas compañeras de trabajo, una reunión semi formal, ¿No te molesta verdad?- -No…- dijo dándole una ojeada a una revista de modas –Te amo- -Yo igual Darien- me beso, aunque debo confesar que paso algo mas que un simple beso, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Salí de casa dejando todo en orden con Serena, eso me mantenía feliz, luego llamo a mi celular diciéndome que iría a ver a su madre, que lastima quería presentarles a mis compañeras, pero cuando llegue a casa junto a ellas, a la entrada me fije en una gran foto que estaba encima de la mesita donde dejaba las llaves, Serena abrazada de su madre, así comencé un recorrido visual por mi casa, me encontré con fotografías donde sale la familia de Serena, mis ojos se abrieron como platos –Es muy linda tu esposa- me comento una –No… ella es mi prometida- le aclare en eso -¡Darien amor!- apareció el rubio huracán, saltando a mis brazos y saludando a las chicas, yo simplemente me estaba ambientando a mi nuevo hogar… demasiado familiar para mi.

**Y del clóset ni entrar en detalles  
que es campo minado a lo Afganistán,  
entre blusas y bisutería  
ya no tengo espacio para un calcetín  
**

La noche había llegado, tenia demasiado sueño, Serena estaba ya recostada con su pijama al extremo derecho, eso era señal que no habría nada de amor en esta noche, así que me conforme con buscar mi pijama, pero cual seria mi sorpresa… montones y montones de ropa de Serena, no se que cosa dije que ella reacciono, "Fui de compras hoy" esa fue su respuesta –¿Mi…. mi ropa?- -Esta acá amor- me mostró el otro mueble que estaba en un rincón, era increíble que todo cayera ahí, pero ahí estaba todo perfectamente doblado, mientras sacaba el pijama me preguntaba ¿como es que siempre dice que no tiene nada para ponerse? En fin abrí el cajón del buró para buscar el control de la televisión, ahí había cuantas cosas extraordinariamente desordenadas pudiese imaginar, pulseras, coletas, trabas, collares entre cientos y cientos de cosas, nuevamente me pregunte ¿para que guarda todo eso si siempre ocupa lo mismo? En fin cosas de mujeres, nada que discutir, nada que discutir…

**El demonio en casa, empezó de oveja  
hoy pido permiso mientras limpio el piso  
para invitar un amigo  
El demonio en casa, maquina del sexo  
dice cuando se hace, dicta como se hace  
y a la hora que le convenga  
el demonio en casa no quiere salir.  
**

Ejecutiva, empleada, secretaria, colegiala, conejita, cocinera entre otros personajes desfilaban por la habitación, eso era poco comparado con la crema, el chocolate, las fresas, el champagne, manjar… Velas, inciensos, juegos eróticos entre otras cosas eran lo que entraban a la habitación. Serena me sorprendía cada vez mas, era una caja de sorpresas que nació en mi casa, cada vez que pasaba eso mi cansancio se iba al cuerno, la hacia mía con toda la pasión que podía nacer de mi cuerpo, muchas veces debía contenerme, para no arruinar el juego, en otras simplemente Serena se abalanzaba sobre mi, que puedo decir, no me quejo en absoluto, con tenerla entre mis brazos soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo…

**Entre la limpieza y la cocina  
la pedicurista y su peinador  
trabajan más de 6 en casa  
y estoy sospechando de su entrenador.**

después de un tiempo, Serena insistió en que hubieran personas dentro de la casa para que la ayudaran con el que hacer, ella ejerce su carrera, así que no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, yo en mi caso había tenido un ascenso en el trabajo, por lo que ahora tenia un horario fijo, llegaba todos los días a casa y enfrente de mi, pasaban personajes que jamás me imagine que invadirían mi casa, aquel templo de silencio y tranquilidad que ahora era solo un recuerdo –Hola soy Pierre- me quede impactado, la voz delicada de aquel tipo, me extendió la mano y yo se la estreche –Yo soy el entrenador de Serenita- -Serenita- repetí tratando de que me soltara la mano –Ay no te preocupes- salio hacia la cocina, algo dentro de mi me advertía que debía tener cuidado, claro que con Serena no se iba a meter, pero luego me di cuenta que era pues… de tendencia hacia otro sector, es decir que yo era quien debía cuidarme.

…Pasaron los años y de un demonio en casa, que desde que entro no pude sacar mas, trajo a otras 2 para vivir acá, ella son mis mas grandes alegrías, mis dos pequeñas hijas y mi adorada esposa, quienes se adueñaron de todo, atrás quedaron los días de futbol, las cervezas, las tardes de ocio tendido en el sofá, la comida chatarra, para abrir paso a las muñequitas, cosas rosas, chocolates (lo cual a escondidas de mi esposa mis hijas y yo disfrutamos) juegos de te, cuentos de hadas, donde me tenia que dividir entre las 2 princesas y la reina de mi corazón. ¿Que si aun quiero sacar el demonio de mi casa?... –Darien amor… las niñas estas dormidas- -Ya voy amor- con Serena vestida de diablita esta noche ni loco la dejo ir…

**Hola!**

**Bueno yo me reí muchísimo haciendo este song fic de solo imaginarme la cara de nuestro queridísimo Darien pasando por todo eso.**

**Paso a saludar a Todas quienes me han agregado a sus historias y autor favorito muchas gracias de corazón, si pudiera los abrazaría pero bueno vivo muy lejos…**

**Por ultimo pero no menos importante este Song Fic se lo decido a una amiga muy especial a Yasna Toledo, un demonio, bueno este… dejémoslo en ángel (con cuernos y cola de flecha) que me ha apoyado en todas mis locuras TKM! **


End file.
